Medical Reasons
by Slits
Summary: Tigress and Viper wake up to an unusuall sickness and the doctors don't know what's wrong, but Po does and he finds he has to chose bewteen his friends and his family. MonkeyXTigress CraneXViper
1. Chapter 1 Hidden Darkness Arise

_(A/N: Hi I'm Slits {no not my real name} THis is my first FanFiction ever so it might be a little scary and i'm sorry, but it will hopefully get better. I know this Chapter might be a little short and a little confuseing, but please bare with my after the next two or three Chapters it will all make since to you.) _

Chapter 1: Hidden Darkness Arise

In the darkness of a cave a mean, selfish, horrible creature hides in the pitch-black night, waiting for the return of his slave.

"So he found me a meal after all." He said as his long tongue slithered in and out to help him see.

The blind creature smiled as his usually useless white eyes started glowing, bright orange. Now his all seeing, blind eyes can see his meal, beautiful they both were. And he needed them for his research, he needed to show the world his abiliy, and he was getting charged by the day, everytime he doesn't have the proof he needs.

He had trapped his meal in his unbreakable able bond. Now all he needed was for his slave to bring them to the cave and then he could finally feed on his own victory. And this time he has the proof he needs. _So what if they get killed in the process we all have to make __sacrifices, I did._ His eyes turned back to their same blind form, as the white film begins to cover back over his eyes he moves over to his desk and starts working on the plans he has for his next meal

_(A/N: Don't be shy Comment! and please tell me if there are any flews, just one you name it. Except the fact it's small, I proimse to fix that with the other chapters)_


	2. Chapter 2 An Unfortunate Event

_(A/N: This should help with the confusion a little & as I promise this one is longer than the first one. I thought Tigress and Monkey were an awesome couple. Althougt out the movie I noticed Monkey looking and smiling at Tigress without her knowing. And Crane and Viper well let's face it they're perfect for each other. Please enjoy.)_

Chapter 2: An Unfortunate Event

The gong went off as usual and Crane, Mantis, and Monkey open their doors, greeting their Master with Po following 5 seconds later. Everything was quite.

"Tigress! Viper! Wake up, you will both receive a punishment for waking up late!" Master Shifu said walking up to Viper's door.

Silence. Nothing was coming out of the girl's room. Monkey and Crane were getting worried. Tigress and Viper were everything to them and they were never late for training, especially not late for walking up to greet Master Shifu. Master Shifu became very annoyed, he threw open Viper's door and walk in to the biggest horror of his life.

Viper was lying on her back, eyes wide open, and pupils dilated. She looked like she couldn't breath and her skin very pale. A small amount of blood was leaking out of her mouth.

She didn't blink

She didn't even move

She was just there, lying in her bed completely out of touch with realty.

"Viper!" Crane screamed when he saw the love of his life in such a condition. He flew to her side, picking her up and holding her close.

"Viper! Viper! Please say something, anything" Crane was breathing hard almost crying as he held her closer to him. "Master Shifu what's wrong with her?" He asked looking at his master. The others were all around the door starting in disbelief.

Master Shifu looked at his student, who seemed lifeless in Crane's arms.

"I…I don't know… I've never seen this before…" He claimed

"Wait a minute if Viper's…" Monkey started, but then ran to Tigress's room "TIGRESS!" Monkey yelled. He grabbed her and broke down into tears. She was in worst sharp than Viper. She was curled up in a ball as though something terrified her and her eyes showed no color, they were white instead of their usual beauty of ruby red. She was bleeding from the ear and mouth. Everyone was scared for the girl's lives.

They almost looked like they were laid to rest. Viper had her head leading up to Crane, her flowers were dried up; they fell off her head and were crushed when they hit the floor. Crane had picked her up and was silently cried, his tears rolling down his beck to the top of her head and down her back.

"How could this happen, we're basically in the same room with them. I'm sure no one came into the bunk house." Crane said trying not to cry any harder. He held Viper close to his feathery chest.

"She needed my help and I wasn't there. I'm never gonna forgive myself for this." Monkey said trying to fight tears, his head was buried into Tigress chest.

Tigress was wearing her usual nightdress; it was an all white silk dress that went all the way to the ground, so you can't see her feet when she walks. It was sleeveless with the ring of the neck when up to the middle of her neck. There was a white ribbon that she tied around her waist to keer it all together. Monkey loved this night dress the most, he always though she looked like an angel went she slept in it. But now she was unconscious with her eyes open, and her eyes where covered over with a white film now proving the horrible truth that brought tears to his eyes again.

Tigress was now blind.

"How could this happen? Who did this?" Monkey asked through his tears.

"I don't know. It might be an epidemic, you must take them to a doctor before it's too late." Master Shifu said as he looked at his two dieing students. "I have to meditate." He left the room in a hurry.

Crane, Monkey, and Mantis wasted no time getting the girls to the hospital wing. They were in such a hurry they didn't noticed that Po stay where was standing the whole time. In front of his bedroom looking at the floor, as though he didn't noticed what happened to his friends, all he could do was stand there. Po stayed there for an hour or so completely out of it.

Until finally Po signed "Not again." He said to himself

_Maybe he just trying to scare me, he wouldn't really hurt them, would he? I mean he's in enough trouble as it is and he was lucky to get live so close to dad and me. He wouldn't ruin it just for a snack or whatever he wants them for would he?_

All these questions ran through his head because Po knows the horrible things he was making the girls go through deep in their own subconscious.

_(A/N: See much better. Please Comment. If you're confused, don't be shy, just ask.)_


	3. Chapter 3 A Friends Secrets

_(A/N: I thought this create a little more Drama just for the fun of it. And just cuz I haven't said this yet I don't Own Kung Fu Panda!)_

Chapter 3: A Friends Secrets

Crane, Monkey, and Mantis were in the hospital wing with the two unconscious girls lying on the bedrolls, while the geese nurses looked after them. Crane was sitting on his legs next to Viper, occasionally rubbing his feathery wing against the side of her pretty face.

"How are they doctor?" Crane asked worried

"I'm not going to lie to you; I've never seen anything like this." Said Doctor Hoe

"So can you help them?" Mantis asked

"I don't know."

"Then leave." Monkey snapped. Doctor Hoe looked shocked, but he took the hint and left.

"What was that about?" Mantis asked

"Yeah Monkey are you okay?" Crane asked stepping towards him.

"I'm fine." He said not taking his eyes off Tigress's body.

"Monkey we know you better then that, you're not you're happy joking self." Mantis said

"Would you be happy to wake up finding your girlfriend dying in her own bed?" Monkey snapped

"Hey I love Viper too, but I'm not yelling at the doctor who's trying to help her." Crane argued. Monkey looked away form Tigress to the floor. "Hey we know you're worried we all are but-"

"It's not just that… Tigress and I…Had a fight last night and she was really mad at me… and now she was so sick I can't even tell her I'm sorry." Monkey looked like he was going to cry again.

"Hey everything's going to be okay, Shifu will think of something. I'm sure of it." Mantis said jumping up on Monkey's shoulder. Monkey smiled and nodded.

"Come on they need rest and we need to find Po and Master Shifu." Crane said before standing up and kissing Viper on the cheek. Monkey nodded, also kissing Tigress, and then headed to the door. They headed up towards the Jade Palace, while passing the bunkhouse they noticed Po still standing where he was when he woke up.

"Is he okay?" Mantis asked. They all shrugged, walk towards the door the suddenly stopped when they heard Po say. "Not again." They were all shocked.

"Again this has happened before?" Mantis asked shock.

"Then he knows how to fix them." Crane whispered not wanting Po to hear them.

"Fix them? He's causing this, some Dragon Warrior. I'm gonna kill him!" Monkey said out of anger. He charged at him but Crane grabbed his arms and Mantis pulled his tail hold him back. Monkey kept shrugging and they won't let him go. Po didn't even notice them; he signed and left out the back door. Eventually Monkey stopped struggling and they let him go.

"Why'd you let him leave?" Monkey yelled.

"Because we don't know the whole story and he could have meant anything." Crane said trying to clam him down.

"Let's go ask Master Shifu." Mantis said. They found Master Shifu in the Hall of Heroes and told him what happened.

"This doesn't make any since his the Dragon Warrior." Master Shifu said rubbing his head.

"We should have asked for a background check." Mantis joked.

"It's not funny." Monkey glared.

"Where is he now?" Shifu asked.

"He left out the back door." Crane said.

"Follow him find out where he's going and bring him back."

"Yes Master Shifu." They said in unison, they bowed and left. Master Shifu prayed his students would be okay. Meanwhile Po was entering a dark cave outside of the village. He entered, took a deep breath and yelled into the darkness

"Let them go Slits!"

(Please Comment. :)


	4. Chapter 4 Life Vs Lives

_(A/N: This should clear things up so you don't get confused, any questions please ask. I don't own kung fu panda. )_

Chapter 4: Life Vs. Lives

_My meal is coming and those girls, their minds are slowly slipping from their bodies, while those pathetic creatures crying over their lifeless soon to corpse. It makes me sick. _The giant Python smiled as he felt the vibrations of his fat and completely overbearing little brother. The fat panda enter the cave took a deep breathe and yelled into the darkness of his home.

"Let them go Slits!" Po was always trying to get him to do the right thing. It was quite an annoying fact of life, being adopted be the same noodle-loving goose. His brother stepped into his home unannounced _again_. Behind his brother were vibrations of another creature following him from a distant, about 4ft tall and its arms were longer than its legs. It must be a monkey, with some sort of insect riding on its shoulder. _How cute. He brought reinforcements, typical little brother. _He couldn't help but laugh at the panda.

"Let them go now. I know you did something. Poisoned them or hypnotized them or whatever you did, fix it now! " Po was so busy talking to the darkness of the cave, he didn't even notice that Monkey, Crane, and Mantis followed him to the cave and was watching from a tress. The giant snake just smiled before turning from his work and said

"Go?...Let who go…you're not making any sense." Po looked furious.

"What did you do to Tigress and Viper?" Po was completely in the cave now he didn't care that one wrong move would make him dinner for the monster he called brother.

"I must have done them a favor, who names their kid Tigress and Viper…Sound like a stripper's name." Slit moved over to the desk where all his experiments were being tested. His 70ft long body made it hard to move around in the cave.

"Why are you doing this? What do you want them for? Do you enjoy making people feel awful? Why would you risk everything dad and I did for you?" Po glared up at the pitch-black creature that was hard to see in the dark cave. He was breathing hard. "Why did you do this?"

"I needed them for medical reasons." He coiled up his body trying not to smile.

"Bull! When I was eight, you set me on fire and you said it was for medical reasons. You really think after that, I would let you for use that stupid excuse on my friends?"

"Of course, it makes prefect sense."

"I'm not playing these stupid games with you. What did you do to Tigress and Viper? How did you do this to them and why? "

"In order alright, I poisoned them using a twiddle leaf, you use the right ingredients it makes a very dangerous poison. How? By putting it in their food. You really shouldn't buy your food from a farmers market; you never know what you are really eating. I fix the gene in the plant so that it's only harmful to female tigers and snakes and since this 'Tigress and Viper' are the only ones in the whole valley I knew I wouldn't miss my target. Tell me Po what did you cook them for dinner last night?" Slits said with an evil smile.

"I…I cooked the usual noodle soup with dumplings…Oh no."

"So tell me Po is a dumpling made of?"

"Twiddle leaves…" Po was so ashamed, his cooking was the reason Tigress and Viper were dying in their own beds. Master Shifu was going to kill him. "I'm never cooking again."

"Oh sure you will, how else am I going to blame you so all the trouble I get into? You know in 2 thousand years I've been alive you are the most helpful idiot I've ever used. I really should thank you someday. "

"Why? Why did you do this to them, they never did anything to you." Po was freaking out. His own brother was using him to kill his friends.

"Because the Valley of Peace is full of idiots. I knew the doctors in this so called village wouldn't know what was wrong with those girls and the farmers won't noticed a young terrified girl putting power onto the twiddle leafs they were selling. It was the prefect plan."

"You scared a young girl to deliver the poison, Why Slits? Not once have you told me why." Po didn't know whether he wanted to kill him or make him suffer first. They didn't say anything for a long time.

"I need the tree snake's venom." Slits finally

"For what? You've got your own."

"Python venom and viper venom are two completely different things. My venoms too strong for this and that waste of scales is the only other snake in the area." Po never knew anything Slits said it was like he was speaking a different language.

"So what's it for?" Po asked still not convinced.

"Medical Reasons." Slits said with a smile

"No seriously, you've never cared about other people you only like being a doctor because of the thrill you get when you fix a problem no one else can. They could build monuments to your self-centeredness."

"You say the sweetest things."

"Tell my what you're going to do with these girls or as the Dragon Warrior I'm going to have to turn you in and you'll go to jail for attacking members of the Furious Five." Po said not in the mood to deal with his brother's little games anymore. Slits busted at laughing, he rolled his head up with joy.

"You? The Dragon Warrior, they picked you…" Slits was laughing so hard he fell backwards. "We're all gonna die."

"Are you done?" Po was getting annoyed

"Not yet" He continued laughing until the moment passed "Okay I'm done."

"What are you doing to these girls Slits?" Po wasn't going to ask again he was getting very angry, very fast.

"I need their DNA. That tiger has a gene in her body that isn't in any other tiger. Gene 14. And as a said before my venom too strong for the excrement so I need her venom." Slits said moving towards his desk picking up a folder with his reach in it.

"For what? Why you need the venom and Gene 14?" Po asked, "What's so important you'd risk everything you've work for?" Slits didn't answer. He was deep in thought. When he finally snapped out of it and moved deeper into the cave to an entrance that leads to a narrow opening. In the opening was a bedroll with a small tiger cub that was sleeping in a ball under the cotton blanket. The poor cub was shriving even though it was about 90 degrees in the cave. He keep sniffing the air like he had a cold, but his nose was dry and he was crying in his sleep.

"Chewy got worst. I need the DNA and venom to save his life just like I did when he was born. So Oh great Dragon Warrior you have a choice. You can send me to jail for attacking your worthless friends and let poor little Chewy die or you can let me go to the Jade Palace and get what I need to save our dying little brother's life." Po was so confused.

_If I let him save Chewy what would happen to Tigress and Viper, if we lost Chewy dad would be so heartbroken, I be heartbroken. But I can't lose Tigress and Viper then Monkey and Crane would be heartbroken, not only that they be so made at me. And Master Shifu he'd kill me, but as the Dragon Warrior don't I get say in this?_ "Well Dragon Warrior are you going to let me save your little brother or do you care more about your replace friends then your own family?"

"I…I don't know."


	5. Chapter 5 The Horrible Truth

Chapter 5:

Po didn't know what to do. He figured Master Shifu would, so he left his psychotic brother alone in the cave. He walked out of the cave, not two minutes after he left, he felt a tight pitch on the back of his neck, and he started feeling dizzy as everything went black. At first he thought it was Slits, until he saw the shadows of three figures standing over him, and then passed out.

Three hours later

Po slowly opened his eyes, his head was spinning, and he felt like was going to puke. Po looked around he was in a steal cage big enough for him to lie down in, but not tall enough for him to stand. The cage was cold and rusted; it hadn't been used in a while. Out side of the cage was his Master in a meditative state. They were in the Hall of Heroes. His head was killing him and he was having trouble breathing. Po sat up and groaned.

"What hit me?" He muttered rubbing his head.

"I did." Po looked around to see Monkey, Crane, and Mantis standing at the door they all looked mad and a little disappointed. "How could you do this?" Mantis continued.

"Do what? I didn't do anything. I swear." Po said

"Then why are Tigress and Viper sick?" Monkey said angrily

"Because my brother-"

"Brother? You never mentioned a brother." Crane interrupted

"I'm not really honored to have him in my family." Po muttered. "Why am I in a cage?" Master Shifu wake up from his state of meditation and sighed

"Because Po attacking any member of the Furious Five isn't considered illegal, at least it's not until they die." Shifu looked away from the panda ashamed of his student.

"Die? What they're dead?" Po was shocked he didn't think Slits would give them so little time.

"Not yet, but they're getting worse and we're not waiting before it's too late, We're sending you to jail and we're getting them the best doctor we can find." Master Shifu said, "I'm very disappointed in you Po, I didn't think you were capable of this can of evil, but I also thought that Tai Lung wasn't evil either and now both of you are going to jail for a very long time." Master Shifu stared towards the door.

"Wait Master Shifu, please I didn't know the food was poisonous." Po begged

"POISONOUS!" They were all shocked; they never thought Po would ever poison anything, and now he just admitted he poisoned their friends.

"I shouldn't have said that." Po muttered to himself.

"You poisoned my girlfriend?" Monkey glared at the panda, who still sitting in the rusty cage.

"No I didn't… well I did, but I didn't mean to…" Po was freaking out. "Master Shifu please believe me."

"Po…I did believe in you and I trusted you, but you tried to kill two of my best students and now you're making up a ridiculous story about a brother that I'm sure you don't have. Po you haven't said anything that is believable, if the girls were dead now we wouldn't be having this conversation. You would be in jail!" Master Shifu yelled. He was done talking to him; he wanted to leave before doing something he'd regret. He could here the panda repeatedly saying his name. _Ridiculous. That panda has gone insane, the girls trusted him, I trusted him, and he poisoned their food. _Master Shifu signed _Oh Master Oogway where did I go wrong this time?_

"Master Shifu! Master Shifu, Something horrible has happened!" Cried Dr. Hoe as he ran into the Hall of Heroes completely out of breath.

"Dr. Hoe? What is it? What's wrong?" The red panda asked.

"The girls they're GONE!" He said franticly. Master Shifu looked down to the floor a saddened look on his face. Monkey and Crane were trying to hide their tears, while Mantis tried to comforted them. Po just sat, he felt awful. Tigress and Viper were dead and it was all his fault. Master Shifu signed and said

"Crane tell Zeng he needs to send a message to Commander Vachir, tell him we have caught a prisoner. As for Tigress and Viper, they will be given a proper burial ceremony." Everyone was sad they just lost three of their best friend.

"Wait, Master Shifu! The girls, Master Tigress and Master Viper they're not gone as in dead. They're gone was in they're bodies aren't in the hospital wing. They're gone!" Dr. Hoe examined. Everyone looked shocked.

"What? The girls couldn't have gonna up and walked out by their selves. They were to sick." Master Shifu was thinking out loud. Crane looked at Po, who was also shocked, and said

"Didn't you mention having a brother?" Everyone turned their attention to Po.

"Oh crap!" Po muttered.


	6. Chapter 6 Unexpected Trap

_(A/N: you know when you have a story in you're mind, but there are those boring parts that need to be in there otherwise the story won't make since well this is it…Sorry. Next chapter is much better I promise.) _

Chapter 6:

Slits held the girls by wrapping in the bedrolls they were laying on. His body was so long he could hold on to both of them with his tail and still be able to slither around. When slits got to his home he put the girls down side by side next to the curtains that were hiding the tiger cub. He checked the girls pulse and temperature; he had to make sure that his test subjects were still alive. Once he was done, he moved to his desk and started preparing the medicine that his little brother needed to live.

-

Master Shifu and the others left Po alone in the cage as they ran to save the girls. They went to the cave they saw Po coming out of early and quietly stepped into the cave.

"Um…guys? I just thought of something." Crane said. They were standing in the entrance of the cave, everyone turned to look at the tall bird. "Dr. Hoe said he only left the room for ten minutes, and it took us almost fifteen to get to this cave. How did one panda move both of them out of the hospital wing that fast? Po would have to make two trips, so how could his brother get the girls here in so little time?"

For a moment they just looked at him. What he said made sense. Even with all the training he gets being the Dragon Warrior, he still needed to make two trips to get both girls to the cave.

"You're sure that Po came out of here? Shifu said looking around, seeing nothing but the cave opening on the side of the mountain and the grass area around them filled with red flowers.

"Yes, there's the imprint in the grass where he landed after we attacked him." Mantis said pointing with his hook to the large mass of grass that was smashed against the ground.

"Well maybe…" Monkey couldn't finish his sentence; his body felt heavy, he fell to his knees. The gravity around them was making it hard to breathe. With all the strength he had left, Monkey looked up to see that the others were all clasped on the ground gasping for air. Everyone kept struggling until they all eventually passed out.

-

"Prefect everything is going exactly as planed." Slits smiled as he slithered out of the cave and gathered up his newest victims.

_(A/N: Please Comment.____)_


	7. Chapter 7 Viper's First

Chapter 7: Viper's First

"Damn it! Slits how hard is it to stay out of trouble?" Po yelled.

"Very, now shut up, I'm busy." Slits hissed. Monkey and the others wake up to the sounds of their arguing as it echoed throughout the cave. Monkey had a slitting headache; he tried to stand out, but lost his footing from dizziness and fell on to Crane. Crane groaned. He had a headache too.

"Sorry Crane." Monkey tried again, but Master Shifu grabbed he's arm and shook his head 'no'. They all looked around to see they were in a dark cave, making it hard to see. When their eyes adjusted to the light, they could see they were sitting in a wooden cage on the far wall. Po was standing in the middle of the room talking to something that was hidden from sight because of the lack of light in the dark cave. Then something else grabbed Monkey's attention…

"TIGRESS!" Monkey yelled when he saw the tiger's limp body laying on a bedroll on the other side of the cave next to a closed curtain. She looked like she was getting worst, her fur was pale and losing color and more blood was flowing out of her mouth. Crane started getting worried he looked around frantically for Viper. When he finally found her, he wished he hadn't. She was on a table in front of Po, her breathing was faint. She was almost gone. Po turned to the cage when he heard monkey yell.

"Hey, you're up. Are you guys alright?" He asked as if not noticing Viper dying on the table.

"Alright? No we're not alright. What did you attack us with?" Mantis yelled.

"How could you do this to Tigress and Viper?" Master Shifu demanded.

"How'd you get out of that cage?" Crane asked.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't strangle you?" Monkey yelled. They were all talking at once, which started to echo all throughout the cave. They all kept yelling until Slits slithered right up to the cage and bared his long white 6in fangs. They all finally noticed the giant black snake and stopped talking out of fear.

"Explanations, okay. Why not? I'm bored" He hissed, using his tongue to see better as he moved it across his blind white eyes.

"Who are you?" Master Shifu demanded.

"Boring, next question."

"He's name is Slits, he's an insane doctor, that enjoys making my life a living nightmare, and he's my older brother." Po said walking up from behind him. They looked at him in shock. This giant monster was Po older brother. Nice, lovable Po was related to this _thing_.

"How did you knock us out?" Mantis asked

"A boring and stupid question." Slits said not interested as moved over the table with Viper on it. Po rolled his eyes.

"The red flowers outside have a pollen that knocks people out cold, Slits used to use it on me when dad made him baby sit." Po answered

"It was the only time you quiet, speaking of which, shut up!" The snake hissed and started explaining the Viper's body.

"How'd you get out of the cage Po?" Crane asked keeping his eyes on Viper.

"I…um…I tried to stand up and hit my head on the top of the cage, then I fell forward breaking the bars on the way down. It was a very old cage, and it was accident, I swear."

"I swear." Slits mocked, "You're such a baby, who cares if you get in trouble. People like this are easy to come by, they're replaceable."

"Not to Me!" Po augured. Monkey started getting angry, he was sick of them fighting.

"What about Tigress?" Monkey said annoyed. Slits looked at the tiger's body, then back at the monkey locked in the cage.

"Don't worry I'll kill her next."

"What!" They all said at once. Monkey and Crane started ramming the cage door, but it wouldn't budge.

"He doesn't mean it." Po said trying to clam them down. "Slits stop it!" Slits opened his mouth to make a smart remark, but then the sound of Viper faint breathing stopped. This got everyone's attention especially Crane.

"Viper! What happened? What's wrong with her?" Crane cried.

"Isn't it obvious? She stopped breathing." Slits said sarcastically, he was very calm considering this is a very bad thing. They all watch in silence as the giant snake mixed a clear liquid into a bowl fill with crushed berries and gave it to the dying tree snake. After a few moments her body reacted to the medicine, and she gasped for air until her breathing was back to normal. Crane breathed a sigh of relief; he looked like he was going to cry. He never took his eyes off her.

"What's happening to my students Po?" Master Shifu demanded.

"I …he…I don't know, he's the doctor, I'm just the poor sucker he uses his experiments on." Po looked away a little embarrassed. "All I know is that they were poisoned by twiddle leaf that he made." They all turned to look a Slits.

"What's happening to my students?" Master Shifu repeated. Slits's tongue by reaction slipped out of his lips and back in as he thought about the question.

"Well if you must know your students, Tigness and Piper…"

"Tigress and Viper." Po corrected him.

"Whatever, they are lost in their own subconscious. The poison I gave them is completely harmless. There are effects that might occur of course, a few horrible nightmares, unable to breathe on their own and blindness, but other then that it's completely harmless." Slits said with a cruel smile.

"Harmless? Tigress is blind and Viper just stopped breathing in front of us. And now you're telling us the reason why they look she scared is because nightmares. How is that harmless?" Monkey yelled. Slits ignored the question.

"I have work to do." Slits went back to Viper with a small cup wrapped in his tail.

"What are you doing?" Crane asked getting worried. Slits put the cup on the table and picked up Viper's head and squeezed gently so she her reaction would be to open her mouth and released her fangs. "What are you doing?" Crane asked again grabbing the cage bars. Slits turned to look at the now terrified bird.

"If I didn't answer you the first time, what makes you think I'll answer the next time you asked?" Slits turned to the unconscious tree sake and her fangs on the rim of cup. Using the table to support her body, he pressed the cup up against the roof of her mouth to the venom sack. As the venom slowly drizzled out of her mouth and down into the cup a sad sound kept ringing in Crane ears. Viper started crying and moving around, but couldn't move her head or get out of Slits grip. He was holding her too tight. She started screaming lightly, but it was muffled, it must have been hard to scream with a cup in her mouth.

"What's wrong? What are you doing to her?" Crane said frantically

"Slits stop it, I said…"

"You said I wasn't allowed to kill them, well I'm not killing her am I. Have you ever had venom forced out of you? It hurts like hell, especially if it's not done right." Slits said as he turns towards the cage. "Relax it's not lethal the worst she'll get is a bad after taste in her mouth and a slipping headache." Crane still looked worried as he watched the love of his life crying in pain while in the care of that monster. This process continued for about an hour until the cup was completely full, then slits removed the cup and left Viper on the table. Slits moved over to the desk and placed the other cup next to all the cups and bottles fill with ingredients.

"Okay, now wake her up." Po command.

"No, I'm not going to." Slits said simply.

"What! Why not?" Crane demanded.

"Did you not hear what I said, how venom forced out of you is painful. If I wake her up now, she would be in a lot of pain…well I lot more pain then she in now. And I don't want to hear that waste of scales crying and complaining all day." Slits said coolly.

"What did you call her?" Crane was angry he didn't usually get mad, but now it was personal.

"Crane that's enough look at Viper." Master Shifu said, they looked at Viper. She's was curled up crying, while lying on her back, her tears soon made a puddle on the table. "We need to protect them and making that thing mad isn't going to help them. We need to stay calm."

"Crane I'm so sorry you had to see that, but Slits is…"

"You have no right to say anything Po; you're in enough trouble already." Master Shifu snapped. Po looked away again.

"You have no idea." Po muttered to himself.

"Excuse me. I'd hate to ruin this prefect moment, but I have a lot of work to do and you are very annoying. So shut up and let me do my work." Slits said as he picked up Viper and put her on the bedroll next to Tigress. Po wiped off the table that was covered with Viper's tears, and then dried it. Slits picked up Tigress and placed her on the table.

"What are you doing?" Monkey asked

"Well it would a little pointless to kidnap both girls and only use one of them." Slits said picking up a blade. Monkey's eyes grow to the size of dinner plates.

"Po stop him, She's your friend are you really going to let this happen to her?" Monkey begged. Po just looked at his friends sadness filled his eyes.

"I …I have to save my brother." Po said looking away.


	8. Chapter 8 Add One More

Chapter 8: Add One More to the List of Problems

Monkey kept trashing out the door in angry, he wasn't going to let that monster touch her. Po tried to calm him down, but to no avail. So Master Shifu had to take things into his own hands, using a nerve attack, he paralyzed the angered monkey. All the others could do is sit and watch as their friend fell to the ground.

"And you couldn't have done that earlier because…" Slits asked. Po just glared at him before opening the door to the cage, picking up Monkey and placing him on a bedroll. With the door wide-open Crane flew to the tree snake and held her close to his chest, she looked that she was sleeping. Slits slammed the door to the cage shut before Master Shifu and Mantis could get out.

"Sorry, but I can't you leaving you might try and stop me. And look at the bird." He said heading his head toward the crane crying over the little tree snakes body. "His mind has completely left this cave; the only thing he cares about is Piper."

"Viper." Po corrected again. Slits rolled his eyes (though it was hard to tell because of his blindness) and using his long fangs slashed at Po's face, giving him a big cut of his cheek. It was bleeding, but the wound wasn't deep enough for the venom to affect him.

"What was that for?" Po yelled grabbing his bleeding cheek. The giant snake slithered up to him and smiled.

"For two reasons: 1.) For opening the cage and letting those two out and 2.) For correcting me on something that's not even the least bit of important. Don't do it again. Now quit whining and help me. I've got work to do." Slits hissed slithering back over to the table. Mantis and Master Shifu couldn't believe what they just saw; Po was attacked for helping out Crane and Monkey.

"How can you stand there taking crap from him? You're the Dragon Warrior and he's treating you like a slave." Mantis was now furious. Po just looked at him and smiled

"That was nothing you should have seen what he did to me when I was a kid." Po said completely unaffected by the huge cut in the face. Slits was completely ignoring them as he was examining the bruises on the tiger's arms and legs leftover after years of hardcore training.

"Incredible, I'm surprised this girl's this alive." Slits said in a sarcastically tone. Po rolled his eyes, he made should Monkey was safe on the bedroll. Then he walked over to the table where Tigress was.

"Panda, you don't have to do this. Your brother can be saved without the killing of others." Master Shifu said sterility; He just saw one of his best students going through the worst moment of her life, he didn't want the same for his daughter.

"We can help you save him if you just…"

"Oh shut up! You don't know what you're talking about, you little pain in my…"Slits stopped talking. Using his tongue to see he slithered away from the table to the cage where Master Shifu and Mantis were still locked up.

"Slits? What's wrong?" Po asked following him slowly.

"He's eyes are dilated. It's a side effect of the poison I put in the food…He's sick too." Slits was finally taking things seriously. He unlocked the cage, pulled the red panda out, and jabbed him in the shoulder so he would faint.

"Slits!"

"What? He's not the only one who knows nerve attacks. Mine's cooler though." Slits put Shifu on a bedroll next to Monkey. He examined the monkey and sighed.

"He's eyes are dilated too. They're both sick.


	9. Chapter 9 Another Decision

(A/N: I love drama, and I thought this story needed more of it so a couple more problems just for the entertainment of the 'Medical Reasons' audience. I don't own Kung fu panda, just Slits.)

Chapter 9: Another Decision

"What! How'd they get sick?" Po screamed.

"Well they must have eaten your very nasty pieces of crap you feed them; they should have known better them to eat our food." Slits said

"But I thought you said the poison was only harmful to female tigers and snakes." Po said.

"What! You aimed to poison the girls?" Mantis yelled. He was now out of the cage and on Po shoulder.

"No, I just put poison in some food and hope my luck had gotten better since my last Mahjongg game _(A/N: It's spelled correctly I looked it up)_."

"Then what's wrong with them? Either of them are a tiger or a snake." Po was completely ignoring the rude comment Slits gave Mantis.

"That's true, but they all do come from the same place." Slits said thinking out loud.

"The Jade Palace?" Slits hit Po upside the head with his huge tail, nearly making Mantis fall off.

"CHINA YOU IDIOT!" Slits yelled. "Everyone in has a gene that relates them to everybody else. That's what them Chinese. The poison couldn't tell the difference and attacked everyone." Po signed.

"So can you fix them?" Slits was silence for a minutes, slithering around the little cave thinking to him self.

"Maybe, I'll need to know their personalities."

"Why so you need to know their…"

"Monkey is always happy and joking around and Master Shifu is always serious and he's basically the wisest guy alive." Po said.

"Po!" Mantis yelled at him again.

"It goes much faster if you just tell him." Po looked up to Slits. "So what's wrong with them?"

"I already told you, they're sick." Po and Mantis gave each other a glance then turned back to slits.

"And?"

"You people are idiotic. They're sick with the same illness as Tignerss and Piper or whatever the stripper's names are." Slits turned and slithered over to his desk, picking up a bigger blade then moving over to Tigress.

"Why does he think they're strippers?" Mantis whispered.

"Because he thinks all pretty girls are strippers, and not to mention he has a screwed up mind." Po followed the giant snake back to Tigress. "Wait Slits, but what about…"

"To answer you next three questions. They didn't get sick in they're sleep like the girls because they are males so the poison didn't affect them the same way. You and the little maggot aren't affected because you're too fat the poison can't reach your brain before the body's natural defensives kick in and destroy it. The maggots too small, the poison doesn't work well in small amounts. Ever wonder why a bee can't get hay fever? And you're predictable." Po muttered under his breath, the words couldn't be made out, crossing his arms across his chest. Mantis was furious, he didn't like being called a maggot or little, but he didn't dare say anything considering how close the blade in the snakes' tail was to Tigress face.

"What about Crane, he's eyes aren't dilated. He's just fine. How'd he avoid the poison?" Mantis asked. Slits looked over to the bird that was still holding Viper, he wouldn't let her go and he was crying again.

"You really think if is okay? He's crying over dinner."

"Slits!"

"Fine… the crane is a bird. He's metabolism is faster then ours so the poison went right through his system without attacking him. The metabolism that allows him to fly basically just saved his life." Slits looked back at the bird "More or less, the way he's acting now is a symptom of shock; he's so worried about her his mind isn't paying attention to the outside world. He'll snap out of it eventually. I have a method that will wake him up."

"What kind of method?" Po was very suspicious.

"Oh it's quite simple, a small whack on the head by a strange tail shaped object." Po sighed.

"Why do you need to know Monkey and Master Shifu's personalities?" He was trying to change the subject. Slits looked at the monkey unconscious on the bedroll.

"The monkey is always happy and making jokes, then all of a sudden his angry and attacking an innocent cage door. His personality changed around the same time the red panda started acting different too, like thinking that a certain stupid panda was hurting his prefect students, while completely ignoring the giant deathly snake standing in the background." Slits said, his hint nearly slapped Po and Mantis right in the face.

"The poison made them mad!" they yelled at once.

"Does the word 'quite' mean anything to you?" Slits groaned.

"So that's why Monkey snapped at Dr. Hoe." They all turned to Crane, he was still had viper, but at least he was back to reality.

"Crane? Are you okay?" Mantis asked.

"Yeah I think I've gotten over the shock." He said looking down at Viper.

"Then put her down." Slits demanded. Crane's head shot straight up, he looked scared, and he held her tighter.

"You don't have to Crane…So Slits if Monkey and Master Shifu are sick like the girls. How came they aren't blind or having problems breathing?" Po asked.

"Haven't you heard 'blinded by anger' or 'with idiotic, breathe is lost' I already answered that question. Those aren't girls the poison won't affect them the same way. The poison affects the brain which controls mood."

"So…we'll they be okay?" Crane asked.

"I don't know. We kind of need a doctor. You wouldn't happen to know one, would you?" Slits moved to the table where Tigress was.

"What are you doing?" Crane asked eyeing the bladed on the table.

"I stole two girls and I end up with four patients. I think it's only fair I finished with the two the girls before I move on to my next victim." Slits picked up the blade. Crane and Mantis looked at Po scared. After seeing what happened to Viper then to Monkey and Master Shifu, they didn't want to see someone else to get hurt but it wasn't up to them it was up to Po. And he wanted this all to stop, but…_I've got to help Chewy. I just hope Tigress will be okay, getting blood form a living person isn't one of Slits's strong points. But I've the help Chewy, but I also don't want to lose the only friends I've ever had._ Po sighed before walking up to the table and said with very little confidence in his voice.

"How can I help?"

(A/N: I hope you like it so far and please comment )


	10. Chapter 10 Tigress's Turn

(A/N: It's Tigress's turn. I don't know kung fu panda. I hope you like it; I work really hard on this one. Happy Thanksgiving)

Chapter 10: Tigress's Turn

Mantis and Crane just stood there staring in disbelief as Po walked over to the table. He stared down at the poor tiger lying on the table she looked terrified, there was water streaks down her cheeks. She had been crying, the damp fur on her face showed the black circles under her eyes. Even though she was unconscious, she wasn't getting any rest making the poison in her body even more dangerous.

"If you help she has a greater chance of surviving, Po." Slits said "Unless you hate her than by all means just stand there and watch." He went to the desk, getting a bigger cup this time, and then grabbed a two other blades. As he slithered back to the table Mantis felt a little uneasy.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Mantis asked jumping onto the table next to Tigress.

"I'm Doctoring." Slits said pushing the little bug away.

"I mean it, Monkey's my best friend and he loves Tigress, so don't even think about…"

"Oh please, love is an emotion you get when your life sucks, making it pretty much pointless in life. Besides even if I do mess up and/or kill her, what are you going to do about it?" Mantis got furious, he charged at the giant snake, but before he could even use an attack Po grabbed him and held tightly in a grasp of his fingers.

"Po what are you…?" Mantis stopped talking and followed Po's gazed to the table where Slits and Tigress were. The giant python was using his tail to hold a blade next to her throat, with a cruel smile on his face. Mantis gulped, he almost made the biggest mistake of his life.

"Now that I have you attention, Po put the little maggot in his cage and the same for the stupid bird too." Slits commanded. Po did as he was told putting Mantis and Crane, who was still holding Viper, back in the cage.

"I'm so sorry, guys." Po whispered before he turned away from the cage. Slits had everything he needed, it ready for Tigress turn. Slits turned the tiger to her side so he could see most of her neck. Using a blade he cut out a small chunk of her skin and flesh, she was bleed very badly. Slits smiled he cut the right blood vessels, unfortunately Tigress's nerve system wasn't as knocked out as she was. She felt the pain of the blade in her neck, as a predator her body's reaction is to defend herself from the attacker. Tigress tired to move away from him, thrashing about nearly knocking the blade out of Slit's grasp.

"It's very difficult to operate on her if she keeps moving." Slits hissed. Po grabbed Tigress's arm and held her down. When that didn't work he picked her up so that she couldn't use the table for support, and then held her close to his body. She had so little strength left in her it was a matter of time her body would give up. But typical tigress wasn't going to give up without a fight; Po had to use his own arm as a muzzle. She bit down hard on his arm making holding her very difficult; Po tried to ignore the pain as Slits began to continue his work.

"Rather impressive, I would have let go by now." Slits said "You know a female tiger is much stronger then male, she has to be so her mate doesn't eat her cubs. Her jaw can snap your bone right in haft if she wanted to." He was trying to scare Po, but he was so worried about Tigress's he wasn't really paying attention.

"That's great Slits…Can…Can you hurry up?" Po's arm was incredible painful, he legs were trembling and a small tear felt from his face. Out of all the pain and misery Slits had put him through in his childhood; Tigress's bit was the most painful of all.

"You can't rust art." Slits said coolly

"Dissecting a women's neck is an art?" Mantis asked.

"Of course, not everyone can do it, that's what makes it an art. Now shut up, this is harder than it looks." Slits looked back at the tiger's neck. The poor tiger was getting worst she now had a fever of 110◦. Slits had to work fast, so not to risk anymore damage to the girl. He had cut a way through the deep tissue, looking for a certain vein. When he found the vein he needed, he cut out some of it so that the vein was out of the body but still connected to her heart. Po could hear Tigress's muffled scream while her tears cooled the hot skin on her face, bring her fever down. Slits ignored her; he put the end of the vein while putting pressure on it by holding it tightly with he's tail. Slits held the vein for a few minutes, when he let go the pressure that backed up the blood sent it flying out of the vein into the cup. The smell of blood filled the air. Crane and Mantis had to look away from the scene. Their best friend was in pain because of this psychotic doctor and they couldn't do anything about it. It took a good ten minutes to fill the cup completely; when that was done Slits put the cup on the desk next to the venom. Moving back over to the table he put the still bleeding vein back into her neck, connecting it to the right blood flow and then using a very strong medical string of he's own design, he sewed her back up.

"Are you done? Will she be okay?" Po asked.

"No, I'm not done; I just sewed her up so I could open her back up again, adds more drama. Yes I'm done you idiot she'll be fine. She just needs rest and a good meal not that Kung fu noodle crap!" Slits said moving over to the desk. "The poison in her body should have depleted by now."

"What does that mean?" Mantis asked.

"IT MEANS SHE'S GONNA LIVE, YOU MORAN!" Slits Yelled. "The poison thrived in her blood when I took some of her blood away there wasn't any room for the poison to thrive anymore. So basically, me cutting her up was a good thing. It's a win: win situation. I get what I want, the girl's blood, and you get what you want, the girl to live. Everybody's happy."

"What about Viper?" Crane cried. Slits rolled his eyes.

"She's a snake she'll sleep it off, our kind live on poison ever day. New poison in her body is like an allergic reaction; her body doesn't know whose poison it is or what it does so it attacks. She'll wake up in a couples hours or so." Slits said ignoring the tall bird crying tears of joy on the limped snake's body.

"Wait a minute, the twiddle leaf, you said that you poison on all of it. I only bought two cups. What about the other people in the village?" Po asked

"Pigs too fat, bunnies too small, geese are birds. Didn't we already have this conversation?" Slits said.

"What about Monkey and Master Shifu?" Mantis asked.

"They didn't end up as bad as the girls they just needed to sleep it off for a little while. A good whack from a strange tail-shaped object will wake them up. Now if you excuse me I've still got work to do." Slits said picking up the two cups with his tail and moving behind the curtain. Po sighed it was finally all over; he carried Tigress over to the bedroll and laid her down next to Monkey. Carefully, he removed his arm from her teeth and started bandaging her neck so no one could see what Slits did to her. Then he went over to Master Shifu and genially shook him to wake him up.

"Master Shifu? Are you okay?" Po asked. At first nothing happened, Master Shifu was still and quite. He recovered from Slits's never attack, but he was still out cold. After a few minutes his ears started to twitch as his eyes opened.

"Po? What…what happened?" He said as he looked around.

"Well Master Shifu I…"

"TIGRESS!" Mantis had woken up Monkey. He was now holding the tiger tight, as he started crying again.

"Oh now I remember." Master Shifu sighed.

"So I guess I'm going to jail now, right?" Po said looking down. Master Shifu shook his head.

"No Po, you aren't the cause for all this. That thing is, your brother will go to jail for his crimes against the Furious Five."

"For Slits, jail really isn't a punishment. It'll be just another place for him to find victims. If we're lucky his won't use the guards this time." Po said relived that his Master trusts him again.

"This time?" Monkey said looking up from Tigress. "He's done this before?"

"Oh yeah lots of times, mostly on me." Po shrugged "If you really want to punish him the big things aren't gonna cut it. It's the little things that he hates the most."

"Little things? Like what?" Mantis asked.

"Like what is a good question, but here and now isn't the best place to discuss such matters. Are Tigress and Viper going to be okay?"

"Yes, they wake up in a few hours." Po said.

"Oh thanks goodness!" Monkey whispered to Tigress.

"Good, then let us go home. I sense much evil here." Master Shifu struggled to stand on his feet Po had to help him up. "We have to think up a good enough punishment for the crimes against the Furious Five." Master Shifu and his students left the cave and headed home. They left in such a hurry they didn't even notice the giant snake listening from behind the curtain.

"So I'm not going to jail and stupid, fat ass little brother is choosing my punishment. This is going to be very interesting. Right Chewy?"

"Yessss!" squealed a little voice from behind the curtain.

_(A/N: All done, hope you liked it, and again Happy Thanksgiving. ____) _


	11. Chapter 11 Home at Last

_(A/N: I don't know Kung Fu Panda just Slits. Enjoy!) _

Chapter 11: Home at Last

It was almost midnight when they got to the Jade Palace, Master Shifu told everyone to get some sleep while he meditated in the Hall of Heroes. The next morning, Master Shifu was discussing with Po about the punishment that would be the best for Slits. Mantis was there too, since he was the only one who was wake (and/or not freaking out about a loved one) most of the time, he told Master Shifu everything that happened while he was unconscious. Crane stay with Viper all night, but he finally had enough courage to put her down on his bed. Around noon she blinked and started to move while still in an unconscious state. Crane held her to close to his chest while the love of his life started awaking from her worst nightmare. As she as her eyes reopened again she screamed bloody murder. Crane held her tighter and tried to calm her down.

"Viper! Viper, hey it's me Crane. You're safe now." He rubbed her back with his feathery wing. "It's over, it's over." Viper shivered in his wings, she clam down after about ten minutes.

"Crane? What happened?" Viper still sounded terrified. Crane signed as he begins to tell Viper what happened to her and Tigress without missing a single detail. When he was all done he asked

"Viper, are you okay?" Crane said moving closer kissing her check.

"I…I don't know, I mean all I remember is feeling light headed before I fell asleep and that nightmare…" Viper looked away from him ashamed. _Did all that really happen? Poor Crane, the horrible things he had to see. Poor Monkey he must be so worried about Tigress. _ Then she gasped. "Tigress! What about Tigress, is she okay?"

"I don't know. I haven't seen her since we left the cave, I don't even know if she woke up yet?" Crane said

"She hasn't." a sad voice said from the door. Viper and Crane saw the yellow langur holding a blow of cool water and a washcloth. Monkey looked sad and relieved at the same time. "You're awake?"

"Yes, how's Tigress?"

"Hard to say she hasn't moved." Monkey saddened expression deepened. Crane walked to his friend and put his wing around his shoulder.

"She'll be okay, she's Tigress, one of the Furious Five. The one who punched you through the wall of the training hall, when you first asked her out." Monkey chuckled as Crane continued. "She'll be fine; she just needs you to be there when she wakes up." Monkey smiled and headed be to Tigress's room. Viper slithered up to him with a smile on her face as she kissed his beck.

"That was real sweet of you, Crane." She said.

"Yeah, I just hope its all true." He said looking worry.

"It is true, Tigress is really strong, and she'll be okay." Viper smiled, but then her smile faded as she clasped into Crane's wings.

"Viper! Are you okay?" He asked terrified. Viper opened her eyes weakly and said.

"Yeah, I'm just really tired." Viper closed her eyes again; Crane's eyes became the size of dinner plates.

"Viper! Viper!" He screamed.

"What? What's wrong?" Viper opened her eyes and looked at the terrified bird. Crane blushed in embarrassment when he realized he just over reacted.

"I…you…I thought you were…sorry Viper." Crane looked away. Viper felt really bad for him.

"Oh Crane I'm sorry about all the horrible things you had to see, but I'm safe now. I'm with you and I can stay wake if you like." She kissed his cheek and showed a small smile.

"No, if you're tired you can sleep. I'm just gonna hold you for a little while and I'm sorry about…" He trailed off.

"Don't be, it's kinda cute." She kissed him one more time before she nestled her head into his chest and fell asleep. Crane gave a sigh of relief and laid on the bedroll with her in his wings.

-

After what Crane said Monkey was more then positive that Tigress was going to make it, but when he open her door and saw her laying there all that just disappeared. When Mantis woke him up, even though he didn't even remember how he fell asleep, the first thing he saw was Tigress bandaged neck. She was lying on her side looking away from him, not Po's best idea. Now she was safe, she was back in her warm bed wrapped in her favorite wool blanket that she stole from him as a joke and her boyfriend was right there by her bedside like he always did when she was sick. Monkey put the washcloth in the water, ringed it out and placed it on her head. She had a fever thanks to Slits, but Monkey managed to get it down. He yawned as he tucked her in again. He had been up all night by her side, and he was too freaked out to sleep now, all he could do is wait. To pass the time he talk to her, not to wake her up, but to let her know he was still there.

"Crane says you're gonna be fine, because you're one of the Furious Five. Remember when I first asked you out, you got so mad at me you punched me through the wall and I landed on Po. Master Shifu was so mad." Monkey chuckled again. He thought it was the perfect way to start a dating joke. "Viper woke up…she's fine, just a little tired. You're gonna be okay you know." Monkey signed as he lifted her head up to his shoulder and he held her close to him. It had been 36 hours since the last time he talked to her and last things he said to her were mean because of a stupid fight about one of his jokes. _The worst part I can't even remember witch joke it was all I know was that we had a fight and now…_ Monkey stopped thinking about it; he just wanted her to be okay. After about hour she started moving the same way Viper did, but she didn't scream instead Tigress fought back. Punching and clawing the air as she growled at Monkey. When he tried to wake her up, she used one of her claws to thrash open Monkey chest. Monkey was so worried about Tigress he didn't even noticed the pain.

"Tigress! Tigress please stop!" Monkey held her face with his hands as she started to calm down. She whimpered softy, from the pain in her neck.

"Shh…Shh you're safe now; we're home in the Jade Palace. I'm here…" Monkey rubbed his thumbs on her cheeks like he usually does the way Tigress like it, she always purred when he did. But now she was breathing hard, moving her head all around.

"Tigress, are you wake? Can you hear me?" Monkey asked. Tigress moved her head towards the sound of his voice. She moved her paws up to his face and felt his soft skin and fuzzy fur.

"M…Monkey? Is that you?" She whispered. Monkey's face lit up and a huge smile grew across her face as he held her paws.

"Yes! Yes I'm here, are you okay?" Monkey managed to say without crying. Tigress turned her head as if scanning the room, then she let go out Monkey and raised her paw to her face. Even in the middle of the night with on light in the room, Tigress could still see the out line of her paw if it was close to her face, but this time she saw nothing.

"I'm blind!" she screamed. Now Monkey was crying, he bent his head down and hugged her chest.

"Yes, you're blind. I'm so sorry Tigress." Monkey tears rolled down his face as he watched the love of his life trying not to look scared.

"What…what happened to me? What happened to you?" Tigress was now shaking, she smelled blood on him and there was a cold sticky substance on his chest. Monkey picked her up and moved her into his lap as he hugged and kissed continually, he told the story that Mantis told him word for word. When he was finished he waited for a reaction. Tigress just laid there in his arms, he couldn't tell if she was still conscious. He was relieved to see she was crying, but Tigress tried to hide her tears; Monkey smiled and just wiped them away and hugged her tighter.

"Are you okay Tigress?"

"I'm blind, I can't see you, and I'll never be able to see you again. Or practice Kung Fu or anything…and you were sick too and that monster is still out there, what if he hurts someone else? What about Viper and Master Shifu and the others, are they okay?" Monkey held her closer and sighed.

"Yes, they're fine and you're still a great Kung Fu Master. You can still do everything you did before. You pretty much cut me in half earlier. The glaring won't be as affective, but I'm sure you'll find a way around that." Monkey said. Tigress's eyes narrow and her whiskers rose as she frowned. Monkey smiled. "See." Tigress rolled over, so her head was leading into his still bleeding chest and closed her eyes.

"Are you tired?" Monkey whispered.

"Yes." Tigress whispered back. She yawned, licked Monkey's chest wound clean of all the blood and after a few minutes she fell asleep. Monkey lied with her, holding her close and kissing her face. Eventually he fell asleep too.

-

The gong went off; the sound rang in her ears. She couldn't see so the sound startled her at first. She felt around trying to grab something to support her up, her paw rubbed against something. She felt something cold and scaly, as she moved her paw up it was smooth. At first she couldn't tell what it was until it started shriving.

"Viper? Are you okay?" Tigress asked. Viper nudged her nose into Tigress paw; she could feel that she had been crying.

"Yeah…yeah I'm just a little spooked I guess…Tigress, you're blind." She whispered. Tigress tried not to look disappointed.

"Um…Yeah I…I know." Tigress looked away though it was kinda pointless she couldn't see. She could hear her friends crying next to her, Viper slithered closer hugging her best friend.

"I'm so sorry Tigress." She whispered. Viper let go and slithered away from she reach. Tigress didn't want her to leave; she wanted to know her friend was still there. She felt a small hand on her arm it wasn't as furry as Monkey's hands and it was might to small.

"Master Shifu?" She managed to say. She felt her adopted father give her a hug. "I can't see…" Tears started to fall from her eyes.

"I know Tigress, I know… and I promise the monster who did this to you and Viper will be punished." Master Shifu said strongly.

"_Will be_? Shouldn't he already be in jail?" she heard Viper say, she wasn't as far away as first thought.

"No, not yet, in fact, not at all. He will not go to prison. It's too dangerous for the guards and the other criminals. He will be even a punishment that will be suitable for a monster like him." Master Shifu said.

"And what kind of punishment is that?" Tigress asked. Master Shifu didn't say anything at first, but then he signed and said

"I don't think it's wise, but he's coming to the Jade Palace for dinner." Tigress and Viper didn't say anything. Tigress mind was racing. _He's letting that thing came here?!?_

_(A/N: I did it, I'm all done with this chapter, please comment, and I hoped you like it.) _


	12. Chapter 12 Dinner

(A/N: This one is my favorite chapter so much drama and…well you'll just have to read it, now won't you. Enjoy. I don't own kung fu panda.)

Chapter 12: Dinner

Monkey was pacing back and forth in the kitchen; Mantis and Crane were sitting at the table and Po was cooking. The smell of food filled the whole room, they were all hungry but Monkey was too worried about Tigress to even think about his stomach.

"Please stop that Monkey, you're making me dizzy." complained the insect. Monkey turned to his friends and signed.

"Sorry I'm just a little uneasy. I wish Master Shifu didn't make me leave Tigress." Monkey signed again and sat down at the table across from Crane. Po didn't say anything, he didn't know if they still blamed him and he wasn't going to take his chances by talking.

"Monkey, the smell of blood was all over the bunkhouse. He had to do something; you could have bled to death. What happened to you anyway?" Crane asked. Monkey looked at his bandaged chest; he knew he could trust Crane and Mantis. But if Master Shifu knew what happened, Tigress could lose all her honor and he wouldn't let happen.

"Tigress is blind, she thought someone was attacking her and when I tired to help her I got too close." Monkey said as if it was okay. Crane and Mantis just stared at him.

"She attacked you?" Mantis asked.

"She didn't mean to, she had just wake up and she looked terrified, plus she couldn't see, I would attack everything I could if I felt threaten." Monkey tired to explain. Crane thought about how Viper woke up, she was scare and if she had the fighting spirit Tigress has, he'd be bandaged up too.

"We understand Monkey, are you okay?" Crane asked. Monkey still looked heartbroken and miserable.

"Yeah, I just hope Tigress is okay. And I don't want that _thing_ coming here, that's got to be your dumbest idea ever Po." Monkey muttered angrily. The panda looked up from the stove to the three sitting at the table.

"Trust me guys, this will make him pay for all crap he put you guys through. And its a little revenge for the horrible things he put me through in my childhood." Po said thinking out loud.

"What did he do to you?" A tried voice came from the door. Monkey was so relieved when he turned to see Tigress holding the on to the door fame for support. Master Shifu and Viper were standing next to her. Monkey immediately got up to give his chair to her. Master Shifu and Viper helped Tigress make her way to the chair and sat her down. Viper slithered over to Crane's wings to embrace his hug. Master Shifu took a seat at the other end of the table facing the door. When Tigress was all conformable in her chair, Monkey wrapped his tail around her waist and held her hand under the table. Tigress smiled then repeated her question.

"So, what did he do to you?"

"What didn't he do to me? When I was eight he set me on fire, because he need cooked lipids, which is basically what fat cells are. He claimed he needed them for medical reasons. When I first met him, I was three, and he tired to eat me. When I was thirteen, my birthday present from him was wrapping a mental coil around my neck and locking me out of the house during a thunder storm. If it weren't for my dad I'd be dead. There's no doubt in my mind, I'd be dead." They all just stared at him. Viper had tears rolling down her face after hearing everything that happened to her friend, Crane held her close and she cried in his chest.

"Admiring my work I see." Everyone, except Tigress, turned to see a giant black snake standing in the door way. Viper was immediately terrified, the snake was 10 times bigger then her and to make matters worst he was a python. Pythons eat vipers it's just the natural order of things, she moved closer to Crane. Slits had a very creepy smile on his face as he slithered up to the table. Coiling his body up so he was completely in the room, Slits spit out his tongue to see.

"For those of you who have been conscious in the past 36 hours, my name is Slits. I'm the doctor who saved you lives from a horrible and unknown poison and…"

"We told them everything Slits, they know _you_ poisoned them." Po interrupted

"Good, now I don't have to pretend like I give a damn about them." Slits said coolly. Tigress felt uneasy as Monkey held her closer, whoever or whatever this thing was Monkey didn't like him.

"Wait a minute. Slits? I know that name, weren't you arrested years ago for using dangerous experiments on children?" Tigress said strongly, she remembered reading a case file from Shifu's room when she was a child; she liked reading about the things she would have to deal with when she was older.

"Ancient history love, Besides Po turned out okay." Slits smiled evilly

"Thanks to dad." Po muttered under his breath. Slits ignored him and turned his attention to Tigress, moving his tongue across his white eyes, he could tell she was still blind.

"You should really get that fix; no one likes a master who can't see who she is fighting." Slits smiled again "Don't worry; I'm sure you've been though enough to tell great stories in your early retirement." Tigress felt angry and sad at the same time. Angry because he made her this way and sad because deep down she know he was right. Shifu was furious.

"How dare you mock her honor, at least she has proven to the people of China that she is worthy to be an honorable master. You don't have an honorable scale on your body. You kidnapped two perfectly health girls, put them through the most horrible nightmare of their lives and return them sick, unconscious and possibly dying for no good reason. You should be locked away in the deaths of hell." Shifu said angrily. Tigress felt like crying Master Shifu had never stood up for her like that. Not that she ever needed it, but it did feel great to know he cared. Slits on the other hand was not amused.

"Honor? You've got to be kidding me. Honor is a myth, it's not real. Someone made that up years ago so that people with no life had a reason to live. Honor, it's such a stupid concept." Slits spit his tongue in and out four times before he continued. "And besides you see it all wrong. I borrowed two healthy girls, put them through a couple surgeries that might have killed only one of them and return them in a safe unconscious state. All for a perfectly good reason."

"And what perfectly good reason would that be, Tigress is blind and you could have killed her." Monkey said annoyed, Tigress held his hand tighter and wrapped her tail around his; she was trying to calm him down. Slits took a moment to silently hissing at him before looking at Po, without anyone noticing Po hadn't looked away from Slits coiled up body, as though he was waiting for something to happen.

"I needed ingredients, viper venom and female tiger blood." Slits turned to Tigress again. "Tell me child, do you know what is in your blood?" Tigress shook her head, Slits couldn't see but he took her silence as a 'no'. "You have a very rare blood type that gives you an even rarer blood gene. Gene 14. I needed this gene to save a life." Slits said. He bent down behind him and by the collar he picked up a small tiger cub. Everyone was speechless; in the mouth of the giant snake was a cub that looked about two years old. It was curled up in a ball, purring softly in his sleep. Po got up and ran to the cub holding it his arms he almost started crying.

"He's okay…He's really okay." Po mumbled as he rocked the cub back and forth. Mantis and Crane gave each other a quick glance then looked back to the panda holding the cub.

"Po? Who is that?" Crane asked. Po looked up he totally forgot about his friends, he gave an embarrassed smile and sat back down. He held up the sleeping child for them to see.

"This is my little brother, Chewy, He's the reason why I had to let Slits do those horrible things to you guys…I'm really sorry, but- hey" Slits had used his tail to quickly grab the cub away from Po.

"That was a very touching moment, but we are here for business, are we not?" Slits said, placing Chewy on the table, next to him.

"He's right, Po what's for dinner?" Master Shifu said keeping his eyes on Slits and the sleeping cub. Po got up and returned with nine bowls full of soup.

"I figured you guys would be hungry, so I made extra, help your self." Po said placing one bowl full of soup in front of everyone. No one felt like eating, but hungry eventually took over and they were all eating. Monkey had to help Tigress find her spoon and eat until she got the hang of it. Slits looked disgusted he picked up his bowl and poured the soup on to the floor.

"If I wanted to eat garage I would have stay with that annoying bird-brain meal you call a father." Slits through the bowl to the ground and it shatter, making a huge crashing noise. The sound woke up the tiger cub. First it looked startled then his expression changed to curiosity. He crawled over to the edge of the table looked over to see the shattered pieces; he looked at Po, stood up and pointed at the floor.

"It broked did." He said in a cute little voice, it was very squeaky, but still very cute. Chewy was standing in a very awkward position. He was standing in with his legs bent and his butt still sitting on the table. Now getting a better look at him, the others noticed he looked at lot different from other tigers, his strips were not pointed at the end they were circler. His eyes were olive-shaped, light blue and his body was looked different too. His body was very small and his muscles seemed flatten to his body. Chewy's hands and feet were a little deformed. He was differently not a normal tiger cub, but he was differently the cutest. Chewy was very curiosity, as soon as the broken bowl bored him, he moved on to something else. Po placed a bowl of noodle soup in front of him. Chewy crawled over to the bowl, sat down and picked up the bowl without curling his fingers. He lean his head back and drank the soup out of the bowl like Po does. Most of it poured down the front of his chest and his little purple vest. When it was all gone he held up the bowl to Po.

"More peas." He said.

"Holy Crap! Slits did you even feed him?" Po asked refilling the bowl. This time Chewy just played with the noodles instead of actually eating them.

"Was I supposed to?" Slits asked.

"So, you're the cause of all our trouble hmm?" Master Shifu asked the cub. Chewy looked up from the bowl and pointed at Master Shifu.

"What dat?"

"Now, Now Chewy look around, we are standing in the presence of Master FuFu and the Ferocious Five." Slits said faking a bow, Chewy didn't know what that was, but he gasped and bowed his head into his soup bowl.

"You're not even trying anymore, are you?" Po asked annoyed lightly pulling Chewy's tail so curiosity would make him raise his head from the bowl. His head shot up and he turned around, saying.

"Hey, what'sa doin' bat dere?" Chewy asked. Tigress leaned closer to Monkey and whispered.

"What's wrong with this kid? He talks funny." But before Monkey could even answer, Slits slashed at her with his tail, cutting her face.

"THERE IS NOTHING WRONG WITH CHEWY!" Slits yelled. Chewy turned his head, wrinkled his nose and said.

"Yeah, No wrong Two-ey." Chewy then went back to playing with his noodles. Tigress's cheek was blooding, Monkey held her close and started bandaging her would.

"What was that for?" Mantis yelled. Slits turned his head and narrowed his white eyes.

"Chewy is my greatest project, his recovered much better then any child in the world and he is my little brother, he will not be insulted by likes of you." Slits said strongly

"I'm you're little brother and you insulted me all the time." Po said annoyed. Slits ignored him again.

"Like I said before there is nothing wrong with Chewy. Now if we're done, I have work to do, come along Chewy." Chewy head shot up again.

"Two-ey? Where?" Chewy said searching the room. Master Shifu stood up from his chair.

"We are not done yet! You will be punished for crimes against the Furious Five." Slits turned around and slip out his tongue.

"Why? They are warriors who protect people; they risk their lives every day, and they just saved a life. They were practically doing their jobs, No one was killed and their scars aren't even noticeable. I see no reason why I should be punished for saving a child's life." Slits augured

"You kidnapped them, put their lives in danger, you shouldn't even have a child with you. And what do you mean he is your greatest project, you have done experiments on this boy. You will be given the worst punishment Po can thing of; I will personally make sure that you never touch my students again." Master Shifu was breathing hard; he was so angry that Slits just used his students as pawns. Slits on the other hand was happy, he forgot that Po was choosing his punishment. _That useless old fool, Po won't give me a bad punishment. He cares more about making sure he doesn't hurt anyone's feelings and_ _he knows that if it weren't for my Chewy would be dead. This was too easy; I'm probably just gonna get a slap on the wrist. I should have some fun but… I do need to save a little trouble for next time._

"Well? What's my punishment Po?" Slits said in a cocky voice. Po smiled he had been waiting for this for a long time.

"Well, Master Shifu wants you to be locked away in (jail fix later), but after thinking about it I realized you like that, so it wouldn't be much of a punishment." Po said. Slits looked amused, Po was playing games. "So I can up with a punishment all my own…" Po smiled.

"I'm listening." Slits said.

"You are now our personal Doctor. If one of us is sick or injured, you came and fix it, no ifs, ands, or buts. Got it?" Po was happy, the others not so much. Mantis and Monkey looked like they were ready to strangle him. Even Shifu looked angry.

"Sounds Fair." Slits said smiling. _Typical little brother_ He thought.

"Oh I'm not done Slits." Po said. "Your first patient is Tigress. Fix her eyes, I know you can!" Tigress looked relived and Monkey smiled finally seeing where this was going. Slits was getting annoyed, he doesn't like fixing problems he caused on purpose.

"Is that all Fatty Enormous?" Slits asked bitterly. Po could tell by the name calling that Slits was getting angry, he smiled it was for the last blow.

"Nope, one more just because I know you can live with the others. For two out of the four weeks every month, Chewy will be living with us in the Jade Palace."

"WHAT?" Slits was furious. Chewy was still playing with his food completely unaware of what was happening around him. "I'm Chewy's guardian; you can't just take him away from me."

"Yes I can, Dad made me his guardian too, that means I can take him if I want all I need is Dad's permission. And after I tell him what happened, who do you think he'll want to take care of Chewy?"

"I'm in the highest stages of my project. He's my eyes!" Slits augured.

"You should have thought of that before you kidnapped my students." Master Shifu said. "Po I completely agree with this, but Chewy is your responsibly Po."

"No problem." Po looked at Slits. "You should go get Chewy's stuff, he'll be living here by tomorrow." Slits looked like was going to kill them all, he was so mad.

"You better hope you die tonight, cause I gonna my your life miserable from now until the day you are killed, slowly and painfully on my lab table." Slits threatened. Viper was moved closer to Crane, he hid her with his wings. Mantis and Master Shifu were obviously gnashing your teeth. Tigress could feel the heat and sweat coming off of Monkey. He was very tense; whatever the sight looked like it wasn't pretty. Slits fangs were completely out of his mouth.

"Now, Now Slits we don't need Chewy seeing this kind of necessary violence. We should wait until; the worst possibly time to start fighting. Oh maybe during a wedding." Po said sarcastically. He always wanted to mock his brother's methods, but a kid making fun of a 70ft python is just suicidal. Slits was just getting angrier, he turned to leave the room.

"Come on Chewy! We're going home!" Slits snared.

"But I's not done." Chewy had his hand completely in the bowl, he was a mess and soup was everyway. Slits grab the cub with his tail and left the room in a hurry. Po took a big sigh of relief.

"That felt really good." Po smiled. Viper shook her head.

"I'm so confessed. Who are they? I know they're your brothers, but who are they?" She asked.

"And what project did he keep taking about?" Monkey asked.

"Can he really fix my eyes?" Tigress asked. By now they were all asking questions, Po had to a whistle to get they're attention.

"I promise I'll tell you everything and answer any questions you have, but right now I just had a victory in a battle I've had all my life and I'm starving…can I?" Po asked. They all nodded and they watch they're big friend grab a bowl and fill it with soup. When it was full he came back to the table and sat down.

"Okay where to begin…" He started

_(A/N: Wow that one took 4 ever, but this chapter is done. Please comment.) _


	13. Chapter 13 Explanations

(A/N: Its finals week (annoyed sigh) so it took me a while to get this done, but now here it is I hope you enjoy it.)

Chapter 13: Explanations

Po drank all his soup in one gulp and then set the bowl on the table.

"Okay, where to start?" Po said thinking out loud. "Well first of all, you all pretty much figured that I wasn't the only one adopted by Mr. Ping."

"Po I've never heard you call him anything, but dad." Viper said.

"Yeah well, I was adopted first, he found me in an alley when I was a baby. So I always though him as dad, then Slits was adopted and everyone's life became living hell." Po said annoyed.

"Po? Earlier he mentioned that he was over two thousands years old, why was he adopted. Back then he should have been an adult." Crane asked.

"Yeah, being adopted was a punishment for doing brain surgery on a King's eight mouth-old son two years before I was born." Po explained. Viper gasped and looked away, covering her mouth with her tail. "Sorry." He whispered to her.

"What about Chewy?" Tigress asked.

"Well after dad was forced by law to adopted Slits, they basically put a bunch of names in a hat and picked one, he didn't want anymore kids. But I kind of changed his mind when I came home with a black and orange puffball. I was four years old and Chewy was all rolled up in a ball, so I thought it was a big multicolored dumpling, until it moved." Po said he waited for the others to stop there their muffed laugher.

"Po, that boy can't be any older then five, how could you have found him when you were four?" Crane asked doing the math in his head. Everyone stopped laughing, Crane was right. Chewy was a cub and a very young one at that, something about Po's story didn't make any sense.

"That's why Chewy is Slits's favorite project. Remember when Tigress said Chewy talked funny and then Slits got mad?" Po asked.

"Yeah?" Tigress said touching her newest wound from Slits.

"Slits got mad because Chewy has made such great progress since we got him. Chewy was born with a brain defect; his mind can't read information very well. His brain doesn't tell he needs to do certain things, that's why he talks funny and doesn't walk right. And that's why he looks and acts like a real cub. His brain doesn't tell him 'I'm not saying this right, try again' or 'you're too small for this age, get bigger'. That's why he's so small; his body didn't tell him to grow bigger. Slits explained it to me when I was 12, only he used bigger medical words." Po explained.

"Then, what's the project?" Mantis asked.

"When we first found Chewy he can't talk or move, he could barely breathe on his own, but now he can talk and he grew a little bigger, though it doesn't look like it. He asks questions and he can eat and shallow his food all by himself. Chewy is the greatest thing Slits did for my family. That's the project, by studying Chewy's way of thinking he can find a way to heal millions of others who have been born with a brain defect or at least get them heal enough so that they have an IQ of a normal two year old. Chewy is the only one who has lived longer then 12 hours after birth."

"Wow, that kid is really that important?" Monkey asked.

"Yep, that's why taking him for a couple weeks every month is a great punishment for Slits."

"So, how old is Chewy?" Viper asked.

"He's about 25 years old, so he's still considered my little brother."

"He's 25 years old and he still acts like he's a little kid?" Tigress said.

"Yep, isn't he cute, but I don't know where he gets it." Po said with silly smile on his face.

"Maybe bringing him here is for the best." Master Shifu muttered softly. They all started laughing at him. Tigress moved her head to where the sound of Po's voice was coming from.

"Po?"

"Yeah Tigress?"

"Can he really fix my eyes?" Tigress asked hopeful. Everyone started at him again. Po sighed.

"Slits, does horrible things to people, but he always has a backup plan incase something like this happens. I'm positive he can fix your eyes, he just needs a little motivation like losing his favorite little brother every two weeks." Po said. Tigress smiled as happy tears fell from her face. Monkey held her close to his chest and kissed her tears away.

"That's why you took Chewy, so he'll do what you want." Mantis said.

"Yep, this time tomorrow Tigress will be able to see how much of a clumsy panda I am. Nag about it and then give me a lecture about how I need to grow up because I'm the Dragon Warrior." Po said with a smile.

"So, everything's back to normal?" Tigress asked.

"Yep, the only difference is that Chewy will be in the background asking what a panda is."

"Good then we can put this case to rest and specking of rest, you all should get some. We have a busy day tomorrow." Master Shifu said getting off his chair and walking towards the door.

"We do?" Crane asked. Master Shifu turned around and smiled.

"You all have never dealt with children before, they are quite a handful." He said and left the room.

--

While Po was cleaning the kitchen, Monkey and Viper helped Tigress get to her room. Mantis and Crane followed them to the bunkhouse. Monkey stayed with Tigress all night both of them finally getting a good night's sleep. Crane slept with Viper that night, he knew she probably get a nightmare or two and he wanted to be there for her. After about thirty minutes everyone was sound asleep, Po smiled as he headed for his room, but he was too excited to sleep. His little brother would be living with him again; Po wanted to make sure he was ready for his arrival. He moved a small box in the corner of his room, Chewy loves finding little treasures even if it just a pebble or a broken spoon, to him they were treasure and he needed a special place to keep them. Po got out another blanket and crumbled it into a little bed at the foot of his own; Chewy wasn't going to use it, he liked sleeping on Po's big stomach. The bed was for his toys; Chewy always wanted his little toys to have a warm bed to sleep in. When Po was done he looked around to make sure he didn't miss anything. He got two little bowls one for his water and one for his Chewy Treats, a little name for his favorite snake. Chewy hasn't learned yet that if you want to eat you go to the kitchen not Po's room, but Po always had food in his room so there was no point in redirecting him. When he was happy with his room he got really for bed, until there was a knock at his door, it was hard and loud. It echoed throughout the whole bunkhouse.

"Open up Fat Ass." Slits bellowed from behind the door.

_Oh you just won't die. _Po thought angrily.

"I know you're in there, I can hear you caring." Slits Yelled. Po opened the door.

"Will you shut up, everyone's trying to sleep. They're tried." Po whispered angrily. Slits slithered into the small room ignoring him.

"Why are they tried, I'm the one who did all the work." Slits said still very loud. Po shut the door and took a sighed.

"What could you possibly want now?" Po asked angrily. Slits held up a small bottle with a brownish liquid in it.

"Chewy's sleeping and I can't see what it is." Slits said annoyed as he handed it to Po. "Drink it." He demanded.

"What is it?" Po asked

"I don't know I can't see it. Drink it." Slits demanded again. Po sighed and took a little sip of it. It was gross and burned his tongue.

"Eww it tastes like rotten cabbage." Po said disgusted

"You know what rotten cabbage taste like? Anything else you can tell me?" Slits asked.

"I feel dizzy." Po said as he swayed back and forth.

"How dizzy?" Slits asked. Po answered by fainting; he lay limp on the floor. Slits sighed.

"This is why I like Chewy more than you, he's helpful." Slits said to the unconscious panda still on the floor. Slit grabbed the bottle and slithered over to Tigress's room. He pushed open the door to feel the vibrations of the monkey and tiger; they were both awake and terrified. Monkey looked passed Slits to see Po knock out on the floor.

"What did you do?" Monkey asked. They were all awake because of Slits yelling earlier, but they were too scared to move. Without Po, Slits could do whatever he wanted.

"Nothing, he'll be fine. Why would I kill the man who's taking my little brother away from me?" Slits said with a smile. Tigress was angry and sad and scare. She wished she could see just so she could kill this monster. Slits moved over to the Tigress and held up the bottle.

"Drink this." He said. Monkey got in front of her.

"She not taking anything that you give her." Monkey stated strongly.

"Then she'll never see again, either way I don't care. Let the striped rat suffer for all I care." Slits said.

"Monkey? It'll be okay." Tigress said standing up and trying to walk to Slits. "He can do his worst, but deep down he knows that Chewy is going to stay with us and he can't stop that." Tigress said playing it by ear. She moved towards the snake using the seams in the floor to help her navigate in the darkness. Monkey held her hand, grabbed the liquid remedy, and handed it to her.

"Are you sure?" Monkey asked her.

"Y-yes, Po's the only way to get Chewy back, why would he kill his only chance." Tigress said nervously. Her hand was shaking was she raised the glass to her lips and drank some of it. She had to cover she mouth to stop her from gagging on the horrible taste. Slits wrapped a bandage around her head to cover her eyes.

"You won't be able to see for other 8 hours, and until then no light should be touching your eyes, got it?" Slits asked

"Yes, but what about Po?" Tigress asked, "What will the medicine do to him?"

"Nothing, just give him a major headache when he wakes up. The medicine is build to eat away the white film on your eyes. You're not blind you just have something blocking your vision, something I came up with around my 800th birthday. Now tell Po when he wakes up that I will drop Chewy off tomorrow at noon, and so help me if you ruin my project I will kill everyone of you in such a painful death, you'll be happy to be dead when it's over." Slits threatened as he turned to leave. When he got to the door he turned again with an evil smile on his face he said.

"Enjoy the rest of your evening."


	14. Chapter 14

(A/N: Okay I know it's been mouths since the last time I was on, but I have a good reason for that. MY FREAKIN COMPUTER CRASHED! Literally, nothing was working the screen wouldn't come on. So I've been without a computer since before Christmas. But there good news, we just got a new computer and now I can finish this story. This computer has so many things I've never even heard of and tons of new buttons and doodads. Oh yeah and I don't own Kung Fu Panda)

Chewy's Home Sweet Home

Po was pacing in the Training Hall despite his headache, he couldn't sit still. He was so excited he couldn't even make breakfast without almost burning down the entire building. Master Shifu said it was probably best to keep him away from things that could kill him, so they all got a day free from training. Tigress and Monkey were sitting on the stairs of the doors of the Training Hall. Tigress still had the bandage over her eyes; she was too worried to take it off even though Po said she was going to be fine. Viper and Crane were sitting at the edge of the pool under The Seven Swinging Clubs of Instant Oblivion, putting their feet (or in Viper's case tail) in the cool water, while Mantis was relaxing on the snakelike log above them. It was almost noon and Po was as excited as ever.

"Oh, boy, oh, boy, oh, boy, I can't wait. Chewy's going to be here any minute." Po said literally jumping for joy. "Oh I wonder if he'll remember me, I mean I'm his brother of course, but Slits took him away three months ago. Can he remember things for that long?" Po was talking so fast the only thing that could be made out were a few mumbles.

"I can't believe you like him so much, I hated my little brother." Mantis said half-sleep.

"You never told us you had a brother, Mantis." Viper said

"Yeah, he hatched 6 seconds after me." He said. "I haven't seen him in forever."

"So, What happened to you're brother?" Crane asked.

"My mom ate him." He said simply. Everyone just looked at him with a shocked expression of his or her face. "What? She had about 100 of us." Everyone looked away and didn't think of it again. Po was still pacing when Master Shifu walked up to them.

"Why is it that you do more exercise waiting for a child than you do actually training?" Master Shifu asked annoyed.

"Um…well…I don't know. Sorry Master Shifu, I'm just so excited Chewy is…"

"Two-ey? Where?" a squeaky voice echo throughout the Training Hall. Everyone except Tigress turned towards the door to see Chewy sitting on the floor looking for around. Po smiled at him.

"You're Chewy, silly." He said

"I am? Dat means I cute." Chewy said smiling.

"Um Chewy where's Slits?" Po asked. He knew that his older brother would never leave Chewy alone with him without giving some sort of threat first.

"He said…he said he's um hungry…dat's, dat's what he said." Chewy said pointing outside.

"But Slits doesn't eat anything except for…Oh Crap Zeng!" Po ran outside the door leaving his little brother behind him. The others were about to follow before they could leave Slits slithered into the room.

"Foolish little brother, that idiot will believe anything Chewy tells him." He hissed a satisfied laugh "This is fun."

"Did Two-ey do good?" the tiger cub asked looking sad. "Cuz dat guy he wooked sad. He wooked sad."

"Chewy you did it perfectly. Now here's a cookie." Slits said throwing a cookie in the air. It hit the ground and rolled to a stop in front of Chewy. The young cub happy grabbled it up.

"That was a horrible thing to do, using you're little brother to get back at Po." Viper said angrily. Slits hissed at her, making her jump as she moved closer to Crane's chest.

"Swiss what we doin' here?" Chewy asked the giant snake

"Swiss? What an adorable name for his big brother." Po said sarcastically behind them. Everyone saw Po with Zeng right behind him.

"You know he can't pronounce names or anything else for that matter. He used to call you Pow." Slits said throwing a small backpack at him. "Here's his crap."

"HEY! Dose are my toys. Gives them back wight now." Chewy yelled. Po took a deep breathe and walked over to his little brother, who looked very angry to see him.

"Hi Chewy."

"MY TOYS" the cub yelled.

"I know they're you're toys. You can have them back, but Chewy do you know who I am?" Po asked hoping he would say yes.

"Noooo." Chewy said playing with his own fingers. Po looked crushed his own little brother didn't remember you he was.

"Oh Po I'm so sorry." Viper said

"PO! I know dat guy. He's my broder." Chewy said jumping up and down happily. Po eyes filled with glee and tears.

"Chewy I'm Po." He said to the cub.

"No you's not Po's a panda, you's a… someding else." Chewy said not even looking at him.

"Is you're brother big?"

"Yeah."

"Is you're brother fat?"

"Yeah."

"Does he have a nose?"

"Yeah how's you know?" Chewy looked up to see someone so big he couldn't see all of him in one look. It took him a couple minutes, but then brain worked double-time.

"PO! PO I'S MISS YOU SO MUCH. DID YOU MISS ME, I MISS YOU. IT'S ME. TWO-EY, REMEMBERS?" Chewy said so fast no one could understand him, he gave Po the biggest hug he's little arms could give him. Po picked up his little brother to continue the hug.

"You know Chewy I was here yesterday when you were here." Po said

"No's you weren't. I dink I remember seeing my bid broder." Chewy said. Po opened his mouth to say something, but Slits interrupted them.

"Well, that was horrible and rather disgusting to watch but I'm going to go now. Don't ruin my project you waste of a test dummy." He hissed. Chewy giggled.

"He said 'dummy'." Slits rolled his blind eyes and headed for the door.

"Hey where you goin'? Po where he goin'?" Chewy asked

"He's going away for a while."

"His leaving me here?" Chewy asked tears in his eyes.

"Well um…hey wait a minute, Slits get back. We're not done." Po yelled.

"WHAT THE HELL COULD YOU POSSIBLY WANT NOW? I gave you Chewy, I saved the strippers, and I even saved the rat with ears. What could you possibly want now?" Slits yelled, Chewy hide his head in Po's arms.

"Tigress." Po said calmly. Slits hissed.

"I fixed her already. It's not my fault she's too stupid to remove the bandage."

"My students are not stupid!" Shifu said finally specking.

"You're right; being blind sometimes I forget that not everyone is equal to me." Slits said smiling.

"What makes you so great?" Mantis asked.

"I'm charming, I'm quick witted, I'm…"

"An ass." Po interrupted him. Chewy gasped.

"I knew it." He said looking angry at Slits. "But I's not wight? …cuz I's cute."

"So lack of humility runs in the family." Shifu said annoyed

"Yes!" Chewy said randomly giggling.

"As fun as it is to hear people bicker, I'd like to be able to _see_ the fireworks at the next New Year's Festival." Tigress said getting a little annoyed.

"Well you can't see dem with dat ding on your eyes." Chewy said jumping away from Po and running over to Tigress and sat on her lap trying to pull of the bandage.

"Chewy I'd really like it if a doctor took care of her." Monkey said lightly pushing him away. Chewy looked sad.

"You might as well let him do it; he's just as smart as any other doctors in this stupid Village." Slits said referring to the doctors being idiots.

"Po, Swiss said a bad word." Chewy called while pulling on the bandage again.

"Chewy, don't be a tattletale." Po said as Chewy pulled the rest of the bandage off Tigress's eyes. She didn't say anything or even blink she was looking straight ahead. Everyone was afraid the medicine didn't work; Shifu was the first to break the silence.

"Tigress? … What do you see?" He asked silently praying for a good answer.

"I-I… see a round fur ball." She said still looking at Chewy blanking.

"Dat's me." Chewy said happily. Monkey happily hugged his girlfriend and she finally saw his face for the first time in four days.

"Monkey!" She said happily

"Yeah…It's me…I'm glad your okay. To celebrate I'm taking you to that festival." He said happily

"Ohhhh a festival, Po can we go to de festival? Swiss never takes me to dose." Chewy asked.

"Sure Chewy I'll take you to a festival." Po said happily.

"oh goody-goody." Chewy said dancing.

"Oh shut up. All this happy, goody-goody crap is making me sick. Enjoy your strippers and the little fur ball, but don't pretend like this is never going to happen again. The next time I need viper venom or Gene 14; this will be my first stop." Slits said hissing.

"Po what he talkin' about?" Chewy asked.

"Oh Slits didn't tell you." Po said sarcastically.

"Shut up you annoying waste of…"

"Swiss, what did you do? Weres you being mean again…cuz dat's not nice." Chewy yelled.

"Well Chewy, Slits kidnapped two very pretty girls and wouldn't give them back." Po said. "Tigress, the one you're sitting on, he hurt her and Viper, that pretty one right there." He pointed at Viper. Chewy little face got bright red with anger.

"YOU BIG MEANY HEAD. DAT'S NOT NICE. SAY YOU'RE SORRY." Chewy yelled at him.

"You're sorry." Slits hissed. Chewy turned towards Tigress with a smile.

"He said 'you're sorry'. Dos ya feel bedder now?" Chewy asked.

"No." Tigress snapped. She was never going to forgive that monster for what he did to her family. Chewy on the other hand didn't like that answer. His ears titled downward and his sniffed a little.

"Oh…do you needs a hug…cuz when I's sad I's needs a hug?" Chewy said. Hearing that broke her heart, Tigress looked sad as she picked the little cub up and gave him the biggest hug she could without hurting him. Chewy smiled and purred a little.

"Po I ding she wikes me." Chewy said hiding his face in his hands.

"Oh I forgot to mention, he's a little ladies man. He's in love with every girl he sees." Po laughed. "It's actually kind of funny."

"Chewy you can let go now." Tigress said to the small cub who was still hugging her.

"I's sorry." Chewy said letting go and sitting on the floor.

"Hey Chewy, you want to met my friends?" Po asked picking him up.

"Frinds, you's ain't gots one of dose." Chewy said.

"I do now say hi to Monkey, Crane, Mantis, Tigress, Viper, and Master Shifu. Can you say all those words?"

"Noooo."

"Sure you can give it a try." Po said putting down. Chewy looked around at the big creatures he just notice existed.

"Moa-he, Cane…um…um Green! He's green, see he's green…um Tigyness…Piper….and Masder FuFu…Did, did I do it wight?" Chewy asked

"Well you are close." Po said trying to sound convincing.

"No he wasn't, Green's not a name." Mantis said walking up to Chewy. In comparison Mantis went up to Chewy's waist.

"What's dat?" Chewy asked pointing at him.

"That's Mantis."

"Wook at his little feets." Chewy reached down to his toes. "I gots little feets too."

"Of course he has little feet, he's a bug."

"I'm gonna kill you." Mantis threaten, He hated benign called a bug.

"He's not a bug, Bugs are little, dis ding is huge." Chewy said getting a good look at Mantis. "Can I touch him?"

"I like this kid." Mantis said as Chewy pointed his head with his little finger. Chewy eventually lost interest in the little bug and moved on to the giant bird.

"Po wook it's a bird." Chewy said pointing his foot. Crane had never been called a bird before, even though technology he was one.

"Well actually-"

"How do you know he's a bird?" Po interrupted him.

"Um cuz…um cuz he's sniffer it's wong and pointy." Chewy answered scratching his head.

"He's nose is long and pointy huh? What else?"

"Um… his feets are big and…and," Chewy crawled towards Crane and pulled on one of he's feathers until it was pulled out of his skin.

"Ouch!"

"His fingers come off." Chewy finished happily showing everyone the giant feather.

"They're not suppose to." Crane said snatching the feather out of his hand. The little cub started to cry, he wanted to keep his new treasure.

"Aw, the poor little thing." Viper said picking up the cub and rocking him with her tail. Chewy immediately stopped crying and hugged her completely forgetting about the feather.

"Yuck, I'm gone. I hope you enjoy your pitiful self." Slits said heading out the door.

"Bye Swiss, I love you, bye-bye." Chewy kept calling until Slits was out of sight. Everyone was so busy with Chewy they didn't notice that Po had followed Slits out the door.

"Hey Slits." Po called to his older brother. The giant snake didn't answer he just turned towards his direction. "I'm never going to buy food from the farmers market again." He warned before heading back in with his friends and family.

"He's learning." The old snake hissed "But that won't stop me."

THE END

(A/N: I'M FINALLY DONE YAY! Please comment!)


End file.
